The Night He Cried
by goldluka
Summary: Zoro has feelings for Luffy, and he gets his chance to tell him on a certain night


Goldluka, fiction

**The Night He Cried**

"ZOROOOOO!" yelled a hyper voice as the captain of the straw hat pirates bursted in the room, startling the said male. "Luffy!," he growled to the boy who noticed the blood on the shirtless swordsman's body, "what are you doing?" Luffy asked looking at Zoro with big innocent eyes. " treating my wounds, idiot"

"Oh!"

"...".

"can I help you?"

"NO!"

"Awwww! Why?"

"because I said so, now go away" Zoro was now getting seriously irritated. He turned to clean the blood splattered all over his stomach until he heard a sarcastic tone from the other male " don't order me around", he turned to see Luffy grinning smugly with arms folded across his chest, now, Zoro's blood begun to boil,

"GO. AWAY." he hissed dangerously, glaring at the rubber boy with one of his most deadly glares, causing him to yelp and run out of the room.

Zoro sighed heavily, he has been harsh with Luffy lately and he knew it was for both of Luffy's and their friendship's sake,the smile that found it's way to his lips, only to disappear with another yell from a certain idiot rubberman who just won't leave him alone.

"ZORO!" Luffy, once again bursted into Zoro's room,only to be greeted by a first aid box right on the face, "What is it now?" snapped the angry first mate, "I just came to tell you that dinner's ready," the injured boy said wearing of his infamous goofy grins, "I'm not- HEY!" Zoro tried to get away from the death grip on his wrist, Luffy was dragging him at inhuman speed to the kitchen.

They reached the door and 'accidentally' knocked it down, they walked in and the poor little captain was greeted by a black dress shoe on his forehead sending him to the wall behind them.

"Itte na~ Sanji~" the boy whined looking said man with a pout and huge puppy eyes, "Shut up, shitty rubber," the cook said "you're disturbing the beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's lovely meal" and then he begun fawning over the female members in the crew, earning a grumbling from Luffy, apparently he was the only one in the crew who was able to reject 'The Puppy Eyes Trick'. Their captain surly wasn't as innocent as he looked like.

Luffy sat on the chair next to Chopper and Zoro took the chair on the other side next to Luffy, the meal continued as usual, Luffy would steal from everyone's plates, except this time, much to Zoro's surprise, he didn't even go near The elder's food, but he let it go, seeing that the boy was afraid of angering him again.

After dinner everyone went to their banks to get some rest, while Zoro stayed up the crow's nest for watch. Zoro kept gazing at the horizon from the window, he was about to doze off when he saw a slim figure slowly walking on the deck.

Luffy kept stirring, groaning and frowning in his sleep, after not so long he shot from his hammock and with a yelp he hit the floor face-first, he sat up and looked around, relieved that no one woke up, he lifted a hand up to rub his face (where it hit the floor), once he touched it, he felt how wet it was, tears...but why? Then he remembered the nightmare he just woke up from, causing him to shake with more tears streaming down his cheeks. He quickly got up and ran to the door silently, making his way through the deck.

When he reached the railing, he gave out, leaning against it and sobbing, with tears falling from his eyes and mixing with the sea water, he continued until he felt a presence behind him which he recognized as hid first mate's. "Luffy..?" the older man said, he saw Luffy stiffen slightly before reaching up and arm and rubbing it against his eyes, he then crossed his arms over his chest and turned to Zoro with a grin, "ah, Zoro, why're you awake?" he asked goofily, but Zoro wasn't falling for the fake grin, he could see that his captain was hugging himself and his hands were slightly trembling.

"I'm on watch, I should be the one asking you that" he said, folding his arms, "oh, I see, then I guess I'm going back inside" he said walking past Zoro, only to stop when a large hand grabbed his wrist, "what's wrong?" the swordsman asked not bothering to face the teen, "nothing, really, I'm just tired" he replayed with a slightly shaken voice.

Zoro frowned at Luffy's answer, it was very clear that something was wrong with the rubber captain, and wanted to find out, so he yanked Luffy's hand and pushed him against the railing, his hands moving to the captain's shoulders, he looked ant Luffy's surprised face and said "I know there's something wrong, so you either spill it now or I'll force you to" he said looking him in the eye, the boy paused and the sighed knowing there's no way he can get away this time.

Luffy turned to stare at the ocean, his eyes shining as they reflected the moon light, Zoro let go of Luffy's hand and waited patiently for him to answer, the captain sighed again after moments of silence and then speaked, "I've been having.. these... nightmares," he almost whispered in a soft voice, "they're about Merry and everyone," he trailed of and gulped before continuing, " I saw Merry sinking in the sea, and I couldn't do anything, then Ussop came, he said that it was all me fault," he paused and his shoulders begun to shake, " Then everyone came and told me that they don't want to stay anymore, Ace said he was disappointed in me, shanks took his hat away, and Zoro,.." he turned to his first mate, his eyes were fogged with fear and sadness, tears streaming down his cheeks, " you said that I broke our promise and that I was in your way, then you took your sword and, and..." he trailed of again and begun to sob, he wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself, he bit his lips, trying to control his emotions but failing to, so he turned away.

Zoro was stunned, he at looked his captain's back, he knew how Luffy was when it came to his friends,he'd even throw his life away for his crew, that dream... It was so harsh, his captain seemed heartbroken, and as the first mate, Zoro couldn't take seeing his captain like this, it just didn't suit the boy, so he stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around the captain's thin form, hugging him to his chest.

Luffy tensed upon feeling his first mate's arms wrap around him, but relaxed eventually, he turned to the older man and stuffed his face in the others chest, making Zoro hug him tighter,tears sta Luffy kept sobbing for a good five minutes, then he lifted his head and gave a weak smile, Zoro stared at his captain's face, the younger's eyes were red from crying, tears stained his face, and his hair was shining due to the moonlight, Zoro couldn't help himself anymore, he grabbed the boy's chin with his thumb and index finger, and leaned in, capturing the younger's lips with his own, in a soft chaste kiss.

Luffy's eyes widened because of Zoro's actions, but he closed them as it felt good, and kissed back. The kiss ended shorty,and they stared at each other, Luffy looked into Zoro's steel grey hard eyes, he saw love and warmness, Zoro looked into Luffy's dreamy blue-grey endless pools (_A/N: if you don't believe me then check Strong World movie :P_) , he saw slight confusion, but love nonetheless.

The two were saw caught in gazing at eachothers eyes that didn't notice their faces inching closer, they met in another kiss, one with slow movement, but it turned more passionate and demanding, soon their lungs screamed for air and they pulled away, panting heavily, but not tbreaking eye-contact, "Luffy..." Zoro started as he brushed the raven bangs from his captain's forehead, "I love you", Luffy's face flushed red at that, he gulped before replaying " I love Zoro too", Zoro smiled and leaned down to kiss the other's lips again, Luffy closed his his eyes, enjoying the feeling, only to open them with a yelp as his swordsman sat on the floor yanking him to his lap, he then pulled away, and grinned down at the flushed face of his captain, and hugged him to his chest resting his chin on the younger's head.

Luffy snuggled to Zoro, and then lifted his head to kiss his new found love on the cheek, before resting his head on Zoro's shoulder, loving the warmth coming from the other, Zoro smiled at Luffy's cute actions, and kissed his head, a comfortable silence surrounded them lulling them both into the land of dreams.

**Yes I know that most of the confesses I write are at night, under the moon light, but you can't blame a cancer for that, we are RULED by the moon. **


End file.
